Wait, What?
by Cattwo28
Summary: The Kingdom of Namimori, such a peaceful place... Except for the Millefiore and Vongola at each others throats! And whats that deep dark secert the King so desperatly wants to keep from Prince Tsuna? Also, why is Vongola Primo following Tsuna! G27,yaoi :3
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So I finally got started on my promised G27 fic woo! :3 Of course I thought I would get my fic of Dragonriders of Pern up first but meh... as well as I need to update Fullmoon but yea... Um anyways, I of course must thank SilentSnowDreamer and her stories 'My Beloved' and the sequel to 'My Beloved', "Never Let Go' for getting the seed of the G27 idea implanted into my brain and also for writing an awesome fic XD If you haven't read them, read them now... or I'll bite you. And then I must thank SoulReaper Rukia and her story 'I Got Into Where?' for helping the seed grow into an almost fullblown idea, still missing parts of the plot but its all good, I'll get it eventually.... *shifty eyes* Must also thank SoulReaper Rukia for writing that fic, its amazing so far XD I definiatly suggest that one as well. By that way(btw) this fic isn't set in Middle Evil Times even though it seems like it is at first. Its just modern time with the kings and queens and some such nonsense still around and the Italian mafia of course! ^_^ Anyways, on with the fic! After the disclaimer anyways....

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in anyway shape or form and am very sorry if I butcher the characters and make the artist of KHR want to kill themselves :3 Or anyone else for that matter. This is purely fictional thank you.

**Rating: **M, for good reason :3 Yaoi, lemon... you might die from laughter at some point *shrugs*

* * *

The Kingdom of Namimori, such a peaceful place... well as peaceful as you can get on this hell hole we call Earth. Well... Namimori _is_ alot better than most places, crime rate is near zero, little old ladies aren't getting run over or made fun of if they fell, and children are relatively safe. That doesn't mean theres no bullies or any of that other stuff, like little minds plotting revenge for not getting cookies or something, but thats another story. Anyways, even though crime rate is near zero theres still the Mafia to deal with, but what kind of story would this be without the good old mafia? Here and there along the streets of Namimori, occasional mafia fights would break out. Thankfully the Sawada family, which ruled Namimori, and the Vongola, the most powerful, most respected and most feared Family, had an unspoken treaty.

For years this silent treaty was kept up, the Vongola keeping the mafia under control and the Sawada kept most normal crimes on a minimum. Even the Vongola and the Sawada's had this silent treaty, that didn't mean the King, Sawada Iematsu, was tolerant of any of the Vongola's 'lower' members disrupting his almost peace. But not only were the things that the insignificant members of the Vongola doing that irritated him, it was also the Millefiore as well, only they didn't try to hold back their members. Not only that, they were on par with the Vongola with power,respect and fear.

Though lately, it seems the Millefiore's attempts at causing mischief have been aimed more at the Vongola than Namimori.

So not only have the normal small mafia scuffs been disrupting the streets, but full blown fights between the Millefiore and Vongola have been appearing wearing down the King's patience with both. Its seems the Millefiore is aiming to break the treaty and perhaps aiming for even more?

The only thing keeping the boss of the Millefiore, Byakuran, from getting what he wants was the small little string of patience left in the Vongola Primo. But that small little string is being put under alot of stress, what with the King harping on him and Byukeran killing a few men here and there. Sigh.

So when that string snaps, say buh-bye peace and happiness, hullo chaos and world domination!

And of course, caught in the middle of all of this is our lonely little prince, Sawada Tsunayoshi, oblvious to it all as he lives out his days going to Namimori Middle. You'd think he'd have a tutor, huh?

But, unfortunately for our little Tsuna, his personal peace is about to be shattered and he will become the key to keeping bloodshed from his people and to another darker secret.

After all, if the Vongola Primo, Giotto de Vongola, is happy, everything should work out fine.

...

Maybe...

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaw yeeeah! XD I got the prologue done! Be glad you didn't read the rough draft! Anyways, hope you liked it comment, review, help me on mistakes that you catch please, etc.

...

So I suppose I should introduce Hyp and Sci to you...

Hyp: ...

Me:....

Hyp:.........

Me:...*gets hit with flying metal object* OMG!

Sci: Stop, the silent contest...

Me:Fine! *glares* So this is Hyp, my hyper side that has the awesome creativeness and this Sci, my science side that manages to get me through school.

Hyp: That's right :3

Me: Nu, my face :3

Hyp:...no...

*argues in background*

Sci:*sigh* anyways, hope your excited for the next chapter and blah, blah blah. Go do your homework or something... I have to finish this... *goes back to giant robot*

Byez~ :3


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic! I feel so loved XD (and intimidated at the same time O_o) Anyways, please forigve me on my fail procastinating and late update D: This like a week late from when I said I would update it, for those of you who read my dA journal anyways.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in anyway shape or form. Sorry for any butchering of the characters and I make the artist and KHR fans want to kill themselves.

**Rating: **M for all the usual stuff that comes with yaoi and G27, but you already knew that!

* * *

Midday sun shone down on the building on Namimori Middle. The tan building seemed oddly silent for a school, but of course it was just before lunch so everyone _was _holding their breath, waiting to fill their empty bellies. Hundreds of eyes watched the clock, barely bothering to listen to the teacher anymore, waiting for the sound that would set them free for just those few precious minutes.

A shrill shriek pierced the silence. Finally! The bell for lunch had rung, and the stampede had begun. Some students remained in their seats, laughing as others stumbled and fell hurrying to grabbed their favorite meal. The ones remaining in their seats took out their own lunches, square or circular boxs namely called 'bentos'.

However, one boy did not rush up to go buy lunch, nor did he show any signs of getting a bento. All he did was sit there, his face hidden from the world, gloom rolling off him in ominous waves. The boy's ruffled brown hair seemed so much like baby bird's feathers that many wanted to touch it to see if the feel would match the appearance. Many were surprised when it did, doubting that hair could be that soft and fluffy! The boy's white clad back rose and fell as he breathed out a sigh. Why him?

He stayed there for a few minutes, listening to the gossip of the school, his ears perking when he heard 'Sawada' or 'Vongola'. But as usual it was the same stuff he had heard from his father.

The boy sighed again and raised his head to rest it on his arms. His caramel colored eyes were half-lidded with gloom so that any person looking at him would surely label him as 'emo' or 'soon-to-be-emo'. Why him? Really! Why? Those bullies really didn't have to take his bento as well as the originally sought after money he always brought to school to satisfy them. It truly seems as though Dame-Tsuna is going to have to think of another trick once more.... Which was impossible...

He had already used up most of his brain power thinking of bringing the bento too, but of course that last what a week? The other option was to go to his father, but of course he wouldn't do that! That would put more trouble on his father's shoulders! No, he wouldn't bother his father, besides it was what they wanted. Tsuna whimpered pathetically as his stomach growled, causing a few to glance at him then look away. Oh the pain! Why do they have to eat in here? Tsuna sniffled trying to ignore the sounds of everyone eating, and the snickers coming behind him from the bullies. Well, _that _completely failed. Sighing, Tsuna climbed out of his seat, ignoring how the room got very quiet as everyone turned to stare at him, watching him leave. He _was _Prince Tsunayoshi Sawada, the gossip center. He would probably hear a rumor about he had a secret meeting with an unknown girl at lunch and how they 'supposedly' made love in the equipment room.

Sighing at that thought, he wandered the halls aimlessly, not really looking for a place to go. He slowly made his way downward toward the ground floor, and then finally he just couldn't handle it anymore. All those people chewing away at their food! The smell of the food, oh it made his mouth water just thinking about it. Of course then his stomach had to _pleasantly _remind him how hungry he was, what with skipping breakfast as well. Oh, it would be soo easy to steal a bread roll from somebody, almost too easy... Like that girl over by the window, the roll on the sill. All he had to do was casually walk over, put on his best smile for her, charm her a bit and then slip away, roll in hand. Yes, that was what he would do...

As Tsuna took a step toward the other brunette, he realized what he had been contemplating and promptly ran out of the building yelling, "Ah, moi!" This of course got him even more stares.

Tsuna ran as hard as he could, tripping and stumbling along the way, until he reached the dusty baseball field. Tsuna stopped, covered in sweat and breathing hard. His white button up shirt had come untucked and was fairly dirty by now(more fuel for the rumor he would surely hear about tomorrow...) and his black tie might as well be falling off. His black pants were ok for the most part, still dusty though. Once the brunette had gotten his breath back, he looked around for a place to sit and chose one of the benchs along the side of the baseball field. He sat down with a sigh, staring across the field for no particular reason. A breeze blew by and Tsuna titled his head back to enjoy it. It really was a nice spring day today. Blue skies, a few clouds here and there, the sun warming a person up and the cool breeze.

Truthfully, the Prince could probably pull off being a princess, if he was wearing girl clothes. What with his small slender body, the creamy tone of his pale skin, not to mention it was soft to the touch. The ruffled fluffy hair didn't help either, and it also didn't help that the shampoo he used made his hair smell like caramel covered strawberries. This thought crossing Tsuna's mind, he looked down at another offending trait that made him even more like a girl, his small slender hands. Tsuna laughed and thought_, Maybe I'll dress up as a Princess for Halloween this year_...

Returning his gaze skyward, he closed his eyes and began remembering when he had first been told he would go on to Namimori Middle. You see, Tsuna had had a tutor till he was seven and then for some unknown reason, he was told by his father and his tutor he would be attending Namimori Elementary. Tsuna had been so happy with the announcement, he even forgot to be worried that some might mistake him for a girl! Maybe, finally he would meet kids his own age and actually get good grades without his tutor breathing down his neck. But then his father told him it would only be for elementary, and that completely popped his bubble. Sighing, Tsuna had walked away glum but at twelve he was told he would indeed be attending Namimori Middle. The reason was because Tsuna's tutor, Reborn, had disappeared the night before the good news. Tsuna still remembered it clearly...

**~Flashback**~

Tsuna stumbled down the spiraling staircase, his heart beating wildly. His overly large blue pajamas were just hanging on, and it made it all the hard for Tsuna to hurry. He didn't know why he woke up, all he knew was that something did wake him up and when he woke, his heart was beating unnaturally fast and his breathing had sped up. He had the overbearing feeling that someone he cared deeply about was about to leave him for a very, very long time if not forever. He had jumped out of bed, asking himself_, Who is? _and a quiet female voice had answered_, Reborn_.

Tsuna finally made it to the top of the grand staircase, the overbearing feeling still with him as his eyes filled up with tears. He saw Reborn in baby form walking out the large double doors, two men in black suits waiting for him and Tsuna clutched at his chest like it hurt. He didn't want Reborn to leave! Even though the baby had been cruel at times, he was still Tsuna's first friend and those men were taking him away! No... No they weren't! He wouldn't let them! And when did Reborn get his permission to leave? _Never_! Reborn was _not _allowed to leave! Lunging forward blindly, the hand at Tsuna's chest reached out for Reborn, as if just that simple action would stop him. But, Tsuna being Tsuna forgot about the staircase completely and he went tumbling down, leaving all thoughts of Reborn not allowed to leave and ripping the men apart, behind.

The baby turned, his attention caught by the audible crash. Reborn watched as Tsuna slowly crawled up into a kneeling position, and looked at the boy's eyes in shock. Tsuna's face was beginning to bruise and his nose was bleeding from the fall, but his eyes, his eyes had a slight yellowish tinge and the black pupils had turned to slits. Even though Tsuna had left his un-Tsuna-like thoughts behind when he fell, his eyes made it so he still seemed as though he could kill, or stop Reborn from leaving, either one. "R-Reborn... W-where are you going?"

Reborn stood there a moment longer, and then smirked, "Oh? Your awakening much faster then expected, Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn lifted his small hand and his chameleon, Leon, crawled onto it and shifted into a green and black gun. Reborn pointed the weapon at Tsuna, whose eyes were going back to their normal state, though a little teary. "As for where I'm going, that's none of your business."

"B-b-" Tsuna stuttered, and then ducked as Reborn shot at him. "HIII!"

"Now behave while I'm gone, Dame-Tsuna! And make sure you study, or you'll have hell to pay when I return, got it?" the baby said still smirking.

"HAI!" Tsuna cried, his eyes streaming tears.

"Good. Then see you later, Dame-Tsuna!" and the doors shut on Reborn's last words.

Tsuna looked up, the tears still going but flowing much faster now. He had let Reborn slip through his fingers... His chest hurt so much... Why did Reborn leave? And then he started bawling and caught one of the night guards attention, who figured Tsuna had been sleepwalking and fell down the staircase. Thankfully it had been one of Tsuna's favorite guards, because he really wasn't in the mood to be comforted by anybody except those people he held dear. As Tsuna was carried back to his room, his tears stopped and only the sniffles and hiccups remained, he dug his nails into the guard's bullet proof vest, mad at himself for letting Reborn leave, and mad at Reborn _for _leaving. Sniffling Tsuna didn't let go of the vest till he felt his bed beneath him and then he let go, refusing to look at anything but the brown bedside table next to him. The guard almost said something to Tsuna, but decided against it, after all he didn't want to scare the poor boy with a tale about how his eyes were now a dark cat yellow with slits for pupils. The guard left the young prince to get some sleep and on a whim, took off his vest and check the back of it, only to find claw marks across the back. Shocked, the guard had quickly left to tell the King and Tsuna had fallen asleep.

**~End Flashback~**

Tsuna quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen while he was reminiscing. Getting a control of his emotions, Tsuna let his now hazy caramel eyes stare at the fence across from where he sat. He didn't want to look at the sky, considering it reminded him too much of how his tutor had kicked him flat on his back so many times. But... there was just this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that kept telling him to look up... Well no harm could come of it right?

So Tsuna glanced up and his eyes immediately zeroed in on a quickly falling black object. He squinted his eyes trying to see better so he could figure out what the hell that thing was... As he watched, the object slowly took shape. Four limbs... A body... A head... Wait... What the hell!? That was a human being!

Tsuna's eyes widen as he finally figured it out and he watched shocked, as the man, he could see that now, came closer and closer and then...

WHAM!

A small mushroom cloud of dust appeared over the now too obvious miniature crater, but Tsuna didn't notice this, nope, he was to busy staring at the sky from in between his legs... A very _private _spot in between his legs... Turning beet red, Tsuna turned himself over and got up, coughing from the dust. As the dust cleared, Tsuna saw a middle aged man climbing out of the crater, his suit jacket in tatters as well as his white button up shirt, showing various wounds across his back and chest. His tie looked like a cloth necklace, and his face was bruised black and blue. The man coughed up some blood and groaned as he pulled himself out of the crater the rest of the way. One side of his pants now resembled shorts while the other side still resembled pants... somewhat. Shaking his head, Tsuna knocked himself out of his stuper and stepped over the bench to go help the man... That is until another man landed beside the crater, unharmed.

This man was very different from the other. He was tall that's for sure, certainly taller than Tsuna, the young prince _might _reach his chest, might. The man was broad shouldered, his chest covered with a pinstriped black vest. Under the vest the man wore a collared white button up shirt, the first few buttons, unbuttoned to show his collar bone, the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up just below his elbows. He wore a black tie loosely, keeping it tucked under his vest. The end of his white shirt hung loosely around his black pants, considering he hadn't bothered to tuck it in. The man was almost as pale skinned as Tsuna, but not quite, he was just a shade darker. His hair was like Tsuna's in almost everywhere except it was blond and it probably wasn't as nice smelling, or as soft. His eyes were a different color though, a glowing amber color and what the hell... Was there fire on his forehead!?

Yes, yes there was and on his hands too, but he had black and silver gloves, with the roman numeral 'I' on the back, on his hands. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, and he took an involuntary step back. The wounded man coughed again, more blood splatting on the ground and he glared at the blond, who narrowed his eyes. Tsuna shivered. He did _not_ like the look in those eyes...

"Now, Alvise. Will you deliver my message to Byakuran, _without _complaint this time? Or do I have to send your dead body instead?" the blond man said coldly, a small smile curving his lips. Now if Tsuna wasn't so freaking scared of the blond man, then he might have noticed the man's voice, which even though was cold toward the other, sounded as sweet as milk and honey. The other man, Alvise, bit his lip, still glaring, but nodded all the same.

"Good." then the smile disappeared from the blond man's face, and his tone turned just plain deadly, "Now get out of my sight."

Alvise quickly got up and limped away as fast as he could go, he really didn't want to stay around any longer than he had to. When he had disappeared from sight, the blond man sighed in frustration and closed his eyes. The flames disappeared and his gloves had turned into normal black leather gloves. One hand came to rest on his hip, while the other hand tangled itself in his long bangs. Seriously, how does he manage to keep those bangs out of his eyes and have just one clump of them in the middle!? Why the hell couldn't Tsuna be that awesome!

Tsuna mentally shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of that! He had to get out of here before that man noticed him, and decided to kick his ass too! Tsuna, gulped keeping his eyes on the other, and backed up two steps, (yes the bench is still there, shush :3) so far so good. Now one step more and he'd run...

Bump!

Damn it! He forgot about the bench! Why wasn't it nailed into the ground? Why? It just had to lift two inches of the ground and then come back down with a 'thud' didn't it? Life sucked.

"Eh?" The blonde opened his eyes irritably, and their piercing gaze locked onto the brunette. Tsuna gulped, and with a start, realized the man had sky blue eyes. They would be really pretty if he would just stop _glaring_...

_1 second..._

_2 seconds..._

_3 seconds..._

_4 sec-_

"Oh, hi there!" the man said, suddenly all smiles, all traces of anger gone.

"What the hell..!?" Tsuna shouted and again he took that involuntary step backwards... and bam! He was on his back again, in a very awkward position once more. Man, that was the second time today he's ended up like this! The first had just been from the bench in a sitting position, but this time it had been a longer fall. Damn it, that really hurt.

"Ow..." Tsuna mumbled, frowning as he heard a small chuckle. Then suddenly the man's face was blocking his view of the sky, a smile on his lips as he looked at Tsuna with concern in eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tsuna momentarily forgot to breath. The blond really was nice looking when he wasn't angry. Hell, even when he was scarey, he just looked like an avenging angel... What the hell!? Tsuna was _not _going to have these thoughts!

Tsuna somehow managed to get out of his position, and stand up. Really it was quite entertaining to watch from the blond man's perspective, what with Tsuna rolling onto his side, then jumping up like a snake was going to bite him any second. Even now when the small boy was a few feet away from the man, shivering, bench between the two, the blond man thought it was cute. Why was this kid a guy again?

Putting on an apologetic face, the man said, "Sorry you had to see that. Its just business. Better that I'm the one that noticed you and not him, he might have actually killed you, considering the bad mood he's probably in now."

Tsuna frowned at him. Business? What the hell kind of business is that...? Tsuna's eyes snapped over to the man's left hand, which he was holding out to the prince.

"Come on, I promise I won't do anything." he said, his eyes closing as he smiled. Tsuna stared warily at the man, he wasn't all the sure he could trust him, but then again, he _did _have really good instincts for this kind of thing and since his fight or flight reflex wasn't going off it was probably ok...

Tsuna took a small step forward and then another, slowly but surely he was closing the distance between them. It was like watching a rabbit slowly go closer to the apparently friendly wolf. He hadn't been planning on grabbing the outstretched hand, but it just kinda seemed to happen. One moment, his hand was by his side, the next, warm leather covered fingers were curling around his outstretched hand. Tsuna felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. What the hell? This was only supposed to happen with Princess Kyoko, or Kyoko-chan as Tsuna called her, not some random guy he just met. Tsuna snapped out of his trance as the blond spoke, "See?"

Tsuna blushed embarrassedly, staring up at the kind blue orbs looking down on him and _then _he blushed even _more _because he really needs to stop blushing! The man chuckled again, making Tsuna frown. You know... Tsuna really was kinda enjoying the leather there... but the blond did laugh at him... should he keep his hand there? Mm... No, no he shouldn't.

Tsuna let his hand slip away from the man's grasp and fall to his side. The man's hand pretty much imitated his movement.

"Sooo, who are you?" Tsuna finally asked. The man blinked, obviously he had totally forgotten that the two were complete strangers to each other. But hey, Tsuna does that all the time, not on purpose mind you, but still.

"Oh thats right. I almost forgot, I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Giotto." he replied, the smile sliding back onto his face. "Its nice to meet you..."

"Tsuna." Why didn't Tsuna say he was the prince of a kingdom? Well, for one, the guy could totally be a random assassin, I mean come on its possible. Or he could be a kidnapper... Or even worse, in the cult that seems to think a demon is sealed inside the Sawada family bloodline. Tsuna shivered at the thought. He had only met those people once, and that was way too many times for him. He'd rather it was zero, crazy cult people.

Giotto looked at Tsuna curiously, then seemed to mentally shrug it off. "So, what are you doing on the baseball field? Isn't it supposed to be lunch time for the middle schoolers? And why the hell do you look like you got into a fight with a dust cloud?"

Aw crap. Tsuna had just forgotten about his empty stomach thank you! Tsuna frowned up at Giotto, damn it why couldn't he be shorter!? Or at least Tsuna taller? He really only just came up to the man's freaking chest! Thats bullcrap!

Giotto was frowning right back at Tsuna, though it was less apparent. Why did Giotto care about his health again? "I just felt like coming out here."

"So, you've already eaten?" Giotto replied skeptically, raising an eyebrow. That expression totally said, 'Yea right you failure, nobody eats the fast in the first four minutes of lunch.'

_I do..._ Tsuna mentally thought. "Yep..."

"Mm...?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

GROWL!

Damn it! His stomach just had to betray him now of all times didn't it? Stupid stomach... Tsuna's abdomen growled again, just to show its defiance and Giotto had this blank expression on his face like, 'Tada, I win.'

"You suck at lying."

"Sorry I can't control the growling of my stomach..."

"I can."

"Bull."

Giotto grinned and then said, "So? Where yours lunch?"

"Um..." Should he tell the truth, or use the rabid dog excuse? Yea... he liked the dog.

"Rabid dog ate it."

"... Like I said you suck at lying. Now be serious."

Darn. "Forgot it at home."

"Now you just screwing with me."

Tsuna smiled innocently and said, "No I'm not."

"... Ok that might have worked had you been clean."

Darn again. Tsuna sighed and crossed his arms, he refused to let a stranger get involved in his problems.

"Your not gonna tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"-sigh- Fine, but at leats tell why it looks like you got into a fight with a dust cloud and lost."

"I ran out here and fell like fifty times. Oh and then there was that little mushroom cloud of dust that other guy caused."

"Oh yea... I forgot about doing that..."

"Wait... What? You threw him into the ground?"

"Yea. By the way, how do you fall fifty times running such a short distance?"

"..." Tsuna took like three steps back, not answering the question. Who the hell was this guy?

"Oh come on, I'm not going to do anything." Giotto said, frowning again. When Tsuna didn't move forward, Giotto sighed and pulled off his gloves and stuck them in his pocket.

"There. I can't really do anything without those." he said. Tsuna looked at Giotto warily, well he had seen those gloves on fire and they did seem like his weapon... Tsuna took a step forward again and that's when he heard voices he wish would just dissapear. Freezing, Tsuna listened as the voices of all five bullies came closer, laughing about something. Probably about Tsuna. Giotto looked at Tsuna curiously, saying nothing. Oh he heard the voices, he just didn't label them all that important.

"Well... Nice to meet you Giotto-san, but I gotta go!" Tsuna stuttered, laughing. Then he took off in the opposite direction of the voices, heading toward the corner of the school building like his life depended on it. Well, it kinda did. He only looked back once and he wasn't all that surprised to find Giotto gone. Tsuna pretty much slide around the corner when he got there, fell, hit his head and then crawled out of sight.

Panting and ignoring the small trickle of blood a rock had caused on his forehead, Tsuna listened to the voices and waited for them to dissapear.

"Huh?" one voice said, the newest member of the group named Herman, but most called him Herm. "I was sure I saw him out here."

"Well obviously your blind!" the leader said, Raph. Tsuna heard a faint smacking sound and then an 'ow' coming from Herm. "He's obviously not out here! He's probably in the boy's bathroom, crying like always."

Herm muttered to himself as the other boys laughed and then the voices became more distant. After a few minutes of holding his breath, Tsuna could no longer hear them. Phew, that's a relief.

"So... Your one of _those _kids?" a voice said from behind him.

"HIII!" Tsuna yelled jumping away from the voice, only scratching up his hands this time. Wow, was he accident prone or what?

"Oi..." Giotto said coming closer as he stuffed his gloves back in his pocket. "Well at least now at least I know why you can fall fifty times..."

Giotto grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled the fourteen year old up. Tsuna snatched his arm away, suddenly afraid that he might be in on it with those bullies. Giotto sighed, reading Tsuna's expression.

"No I'm not in on it..." Giotto sighed, then said, "So let me guess. Your their entertainment from day to day, they took your lunch money, you started bringing lunch and money to keep them off, only worked for a week and then they took your lunch too?"

"What are you, a stalker?" Tsuna asked shocked. Giotto laughed.

"No I'm just really good at guessing games." Giotto replied, grinning. "So, I'm right aren't I?"

Tsuna sighed and nodded bleakly. "They've been bothering me ever since school started."

"Why?" Tsuna shrugged. Oh he knew why, it was because they wanted to see what the all mighty Prince Tsunayoshi was made of, or what he wasn't. They wanted to see how long it would take him to go crying to daddy to set the guards on them. Well Tsuna was _not _going to give them the sasifaction of winning.

Giotto sighed. "I will eventually get the truth out of you, I hope you know, but for now I believe we should take you to the nurse's office."

"N-n-nurse's office?" Tsuna squeaked back. Giotto raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to reply, but Tsuna decided to kindly interupt him, "There's no way you are getting me into that witch's evil lair of doom!"

_Silence~_

"Pfft, hahaha!" Tsuna stared at Giotto like he was a madman, who the hell starts laughing after somebody confesses their fears!? Well, confesses to them in a round about way...

"Well since your so against that idea, then I guess your going to have to let me take care of you now aren't you?" Giotto said, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"What!?" Tsuna exclaimed as Giotto rose to his feet, now actually seeming to loom over the boy. "H-hey! You can't just take me from school grounds!"

"Oh, I can and I will. This or the nurse's office." Giotto replied grinning as he bent down and picked Tsuna up, bridal style of course. Tsuna of course had immediatly decided that this was better than that evil place any day. Of course, he hadn't thought of the possible outcomes for this situation either, but oh well. Tsuna was half expecting Giotto to walk toward the actually school entrance, but thank God he took a back route, he really didn't want to be seen by his classmates like this, just the thought of what they would say made him turn red, earning scrutiny from Giotto.

"S-so, where are you taking me?" Tsuna finally asked, watching the walls of the school dissapear. He would be in trouble for this for sure, _and _he forgot his bag. Just more fuel for that new rumor that was bound to be starting by now. Luckily the school prefect wasn't around, that wouldn't have been a pleasant confrontation at all, even if Giotto did have a chance against that demon.

"The house I'm staying at." Giotto replied. Tsuna looked around, anything that he considered a 'house' was long gone and now they were passing mansions. Tsuna decided just to stay quiet...

"That one over there as a matter of fact." Giotto said, nodding his head in the direction of the biggest mansion in the neighborhood. And of course it was on a freakin' hill!

"Seriously, who the hell are you?" Tsuna said.

"Nobody in particular." he replied, grinning. Tsuna looked up at Giotto, a frown on his face and opened his mouth to reply, when he realized he was still being carried. Immediatly his expression changed, and he began blushing furiously.

"I can walk!" he stated, wiggling about in Giotto's arms.

"Alright, alright..." Giotto replied, chuckling once more, which earned him a side long glare, which just made Giotto's grin wider. Giotto place the teen on the ground and started walking again, motioning for Tsuna to follow. The boy had to practicaly run to keep up with the blond's long stride! By the time they reached the gate to the mansion, Tsuna was panting again. As the iron gate opened, Giotto looked down at the prince and said, "I could carry you again."

"No thank you!"

And that was that. Luckily for Tsuna, Giotto did slow down a bit, but that might've been because he was enjoying the mansion's front gardens, the walkway up to the door was flanked by flowers and flower bushes. Even a tree or two threw shadow upon the path once in a while. When the two reached the door, the spitting image of a T.V. butler opened it, saying, "Welcome back, Master Giotto."

"Thank you, Alfred." Giotto replied. _Alfred? _Tsuna thought, _Is this guy's name really Alfred? His parents must have been butler fantics... _

"And our guest is...?" Alfred asked as the two walked in, clearly taking in Tsuna's ragged appearance. Giotto winked and put a finger to his lips.

"I'd rather keep that to myself. It'd be best if Dino didn't know he came by either." Giotto said with a smile. Alfred raised an eyebrow and Tsuna could, like, literally see where the old man's brain was going. Ew... Tsuna debated whether or not he should say anything, but then decided against it as Alfred nodded slightly.

"I take it our _guest _was taken care of?" he asked. Giotto narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded.

"I'll be up in my room if anyone asks for me." Giotto replied. Really, really Giotto? Just add more fuel to the fire why don't you!? Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the blond and was about to open his mouth to say something when his stomach growled again, this time louder than the rest. Tsuna blushed for the umpteenth time and looked away embarrasedly. "Oh and bring up some lunch for him please."

Alfred bowed and then walked away. Tsuna immediatly turned toward Giotto and said, "Did you really have to say it like that!?"

"Like what?" Giotto replied.

"Nevermind..."

Giotto shrugged and then nodded his head toward the staircase and started climbing. Tsuna followed, glancing at the decor of the mansion only slightly. After all, he lived in a freaking _castle _grander than this. The pale white walls that would seem like pure white snow to others, held no charm for Tsuna. The tiled floor was almost as clean as his tiles, except you can't slide on these ones, he had almost tripped so he should know. The red carpet that drapped the staircase flowed into the upper hallways and had Tsuna thinking of the 'Wizard of Oz'. Follow the yellow brick road, but in this case it's follow the red fuzzy carpet.

Tsuna glanced at the portraits of different places as he walked, looking at them with intrest considering he hadn't seen this ones before. Well that one was nice, a small yellow house in a forest, a running stallion, a running brook in the middle of win-

CRASH!

The door in front Tsuna burst open as a blond haired boy slammed into the wall. What the hell is this place!? He heard Giotto sigh and mutter, "I really didn't want to share the first aid kit, or deal with Dino's crap about the Varia destroying his house..."

Varia!? Weren't they the mafia's top assination group!? Seriously who were these people?

"Shishishi... Your going to regret attacking the prince, littl froggy..." the blond boy said, a huge grin on his face as he took out knives from seemingly nowhere.

"Are you sure, senpai?" another boy said, this one with light green hair. This boy glanced over at Tsuna and Giotto, his green eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Ah, Giotto-sama."

"Eh?" The blond boy said, turning his head. "Shishishi, and here I was hoping you were actually dead for good this time..."

"Too bad for you Belphegor, I'm still breathing. I can't say the same for Alivse, now, why don't you tell me why you just flew through Dino's door?" Giotto replied, his face blank.

"I got tired of him throwing knives at me." the green haired boy replied in his monotone voice.

Giotto sighed and opened his mouth to reprimand the two when Belphegor noticed Tsuna.

"Oh? Giotto brought home a new toy..."

Aw crap.

* * *

**A/N:** So I had sooo much fun with this XD I'm sitting there during class, writing the rough draft and then I think of the first meeting Tsuna has with Giotto and I started giggling XD It was so hard to stop and keep writing and pay attention. I mean just the idea of Giotto being suddenly happy and Tsuna going 'wtf!!!' had me going. aw man good times ^_^ I also couldn't wait to describe Giotto XDD I didn't do it in the rough draft because thats just to keep me entertained, I only really write stuff out when I'm typing it and its the final version XD Since Tsuna is so girlish anyways, I just had to give him that in this fic :3 I know its probably over used but you know, cross dressing Tsuna as a girl is just so fun XD and it gives you ideas for later chapters *wiggles eyebrows*

So, I finally got the main plot idea down for the dark secret :3 dun dun dun! Still working on the evil peoples (yes byakuren is of course one of them but he's not the main one! and he might actually help Tsuna with his 'problem' :3) Btw guys, if you want to know whats going on with the fics and stuffs daily(sorta) I suggest reading my journals on dA, theres a link in my profile ^_^. The 'Alfred' part was really just cause I needed a name, was being lazy, and was thinking of Batman and almost every other famous butler out there at the time :3

I have just found the best stamp ever: 'Everytime a vampire "sparkles," a puppy dies. Please. Think of the puppies.'  
I laughed at that one XDDD twas amazing ^_^ Btw, who is ever is playing.... YOU JUST LOST THE GAME! XDDD But so did I so *shrugs* :3

Anyways, thanks for being so patient and sorry for any spelling errors! Now, onto working on my OCT entry!

P.S. So I rewatched Katekyo with my friend, because I've wanted to get her started on it for a while... and well.... I got another G27 fanfic thats just begging to be written D: Is not even funny O_o So, you guys might actually see the prologue for that one pop up in a day or two. Also I've been having a 'doom' fetish lately so that may pop up in other parts of the story ^_^


	3. Apology

No. It's not a chapter. I'm sorry. I figure I owe you all at least _some _semblance of an apology and an explanation. Right now, the main reason why I haven't gotten any chapters out, is because I'm currently trying to get a role play site called Mendoza back up on its feet. It's slow going and currently I've dedicated Monday and Tuesday of this coming week to get it most, if not all, of it finished and running again. Hopefully this works. Hopefully I will have the next chapter for _Wait, What?, Hello, Good-bye, and Hello Again, _and _Moonlit Garden _up in the next two weeks. Ugh, it doesn't help when I have around fifteen book reviews to write for my Youth Book Advisary Council thing, my mom has _seriously _been breathing down my neck about those. -_- Curse my procrastination. It dies _now. _It is far more trouble than it's worth. I'm going to be updating at least every month, if not more. Hopefully, if I can get two chapters ahead of myself and _stay _that way, I'll be able to start uploading every week. I do have a poll up I hope you guys will look at, and I hope you can forgive me for all this. orz When I get back I'll have a few prologues for you all, not telling you _which _stories, but feel free to put your opinions in your review on which you'd like to see next. In the meantime, here's a preview of the next chapter ;D

_**Preview**_

_"Prince Tsunayoshi?" a voice asked outside Tsuna's door, a faint knocking sound resounding throughout the room. Tsuna growled and got up off his bed, glaring at the door. He was enjoying his daydreams and this person just had to ruin it didn't they? Lovely daydreams about Giotto, gentle, sweet and handsome Giotto... _

_Tsuna shook his head quickly. Why was he having daydreams about a man! Why!_

_Shaking his head again and smacking his cheeks, Tsuna called out, "You can enter. What do you want?"_

_A man opened the oak door, blinking at the sight of Tsuna's slightly red cheeks. Coughing as he looked away from the handprints, not failing to notice that his Prince's cheeks became redder with Tsuna's blush, he delievered his message. "Your father has requested that you come to a formal dining tonight. We're having guests. He wants me to make sure you're dressed properly and remember your etiquitte."_

_"Eh? Guests?" Tsuna asked, blinking as the man closed the door and went over searching through Tsuna's insanely large wardrobe. Why did he have that thing? Really? He only used half of it. The Prince watched as the man's brown hair caught stray sunlight, turning golden for a moment, but he quickly looked away when the man turned around._

_"W-What's your n-name?" Tsuna asked, stuttering slightly as the man walked closer._

_"Mm? It's Darek, Your Highness." he answered with a smile, green eyes sparkling._

_"So..." Tsuna mumbled. With the help of Darek, Tsuna was able to quickly get dressed up, his blacks pants contrasting with his long navy blue jacket. His white dress shirt showed underneath, causing the gold trim of the jacket to show. Knee-high black boots covered his calves, and all in all the outfit made Tsuna flush. It really didn't suit him._

_Suit... Ha. He's wearing one._

_Wait._

_This isn't really an actual suit._

_He's missing the tie._

_Damn it._

_Oh well. He's calling it a suit._

_It wasn't until they were leaving the room that Tsuna thought to ask, "Who are the guests?"_

_"Oh, the Vongola Decimo and the Chiavorone Decimo." Darek asked._

_"EEEH!"_

_**End~**_

That's right. Cliff hanger. Enjoy it. Enjoy Darek. Random OC who just became a slight main, to minor character. Gotta love him. Try to guess his role. Do it. Person who guesses right will get a oneshot of their prefered couple and whatever rating they wish it to be. Now guess. Who's excited for Giotto to be like, 'Wtf, he's the Prince?', freak out on the inside slightly, totally not show it, AND enjoy looking at the cute ball of fluffness we call Tsuna XD Enjoy~


End file.
